


Past, Present, Future and Everything In Between

by topetine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Mentions of hell, minor panty kink, season 1 Dean, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topetine/pseuds/topetine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a spell gets cast accidentally, 2005 Dean finds himself in 2015, in the bunker. With a vampire who's apparently his boyfriend and a world that's way bigger than he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future and Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon for dirty!denny: time swap fic, a spell accidentally switches 2007 (2005) Dean and Present Dean and past Dean finds that he's in a very happy relationship with a vampire. Cross posted to Tumblr

 

 

Dean knows they shouldn't have been messing around with the old shit they found in some hidden closet in the bunker. But nooooo, Sam and Charlie wanted to dig a little deeper and blow some ancient creepy dust in his face "by accident" and here he is waking up in some strange motel room with Sam conked out on the other bed and... why's his hair so short?

  
  


Dean's warm and cool all at once and he wakes with a start, feeling disoriented. It's too dark to see much of the room, but a low, rough voice purrs close to his ear.

"Where you goin, cher?" And a thick Cajun accent sparks across his skin and okay, so he doesn't remember going out last night but it wouldn't be the first time he woke up in a strange place with a hot guy in bed with him.

Well, he's assuming hot; he sounds hot, and if the accent and the hard, thick cock pressed against his ass through his thin boxer briefs are anything to go by it can't be that bad.

He lets out an encouraging moan as a solid thigh slips between his legs and he grinds his ass back against the man's dick.

The man groans roughly in his ear and big hands grab at his thigh and he starts rocking against him. He's murmuring quietly against the back of his neck and Dean doesn't care what he's saying as long as he keeps talking. This guy could get him off reciting the alphabet for God's sake. Dean groans as strong fingers tug down his boxer briefs and it's nothing but skin on skin. Dean really hopes he wasn't stupid enough to take the guy back to the motel with Sam sleeping in the other bed, or even if he got the room next door because he's really having a hard time keeping quiet. Hell, he hasn't been with a guy since he dragged Sam off from Stanford and apparently it's hitting the spot.

"C'mon and fuck me." He hisses as the man chuckles.

"What's got you so desperate, darlin. Nah, just like this, cher." He says, but slips a hand between Dean's cock and the sheets and lets him grind into his fist with every thrust.

Teeth scrape the curve of his shoulder along with the prickle of a beard and Dean's moaning louder, not ready to resort to begging. Dean Winchester doesn't beg.

"C'mon." He groans again and gets only a laugh in reply. "That all you got?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Not you, obviously." Dean retorts as he laughs again and pushes Dean  onto his stomach, and stops rubbing against him.

Dean struggles to regain friction but impossibly strong hands hold his hips and soft lips paired with the sharp scrape of his stubble kiss the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" He asks, voice pitched low as Dean tries to get leverage.

"What do you think? I don't have all day, you know!"

"What else we got on the agenda?" He asks easily and Dean huffs and the hands loosen enough for him to awkwardly get onto his knees, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbows.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'll finish myself." Dean grunts as he chuckles and kisses down his spine before moving to grab something from the dresser.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He teases and Dean's about to go off but a slick, impossibly thick finger presses at his rim and derails all thought. Any retort dissolves into a low moan as the man works him open, just the way he likes it, just quick and thorough. He can hear him opening a condom behind him, but instead of removing his fingers, he rubs them against Dean's prostate in slow circles until Dean's a shaking mess.

Fed up, he pushes away and manhandles him onto his back, straddling his hips and freezing for a moment because okay, he's pretty hot and he's smiling at him approvingly.

"You take too long." He huffs and sinks down, watching the man's  mouth go slack as he does, light blue eyes fluttering shut.

"Goddammit,  Dean." He breathes out and okay, it's a little weird that he knows his name but whatever.

Dean sets the pace and he's loving the soft grunts and groans coming from the man beneath him as strong hands grip his hips. "Fuck. Yeah. That's it, cher."

Dean knows he's biting back moans and probably sounds like a porn star but the guy's totally not complaining. When his rhythm starts to falter, his thighs burning, the man lifts him easily and flips them so Dean's on his back. He guides Dean’s hips up, pinning his legs back and smirks down at him.

"Okay?" He asks as Dean grunts and grabs at his thigh to move him closer. He bites back another moan as he slides back in and thrusts hard and deep. "No one can hear us, cher."  He whispers and Dean lets himself cry out when he hits his prostate again, nerves on fire.

"Gotta." Dean chokes out, trying to reach between them to finish himself off as a strong hand gently closes around his wrist and pins both hands above his head.

"Just like this." He rumbles as Dean tightens around him and keens again.

Dean finally comes with a shout and the man fucks him through it before pulling out and stripping off the condom. He fucks his fist once, twice and comes all over Dean’s ass and Dean considers protesting but he's trying to relearn how to breathe at the moment.

The man licks away the mess Dean made all over his own belly and all Dean can do is moan. He twitches in surprise when the man leans up and kisses him, but relaxes slowly, riding the endorphin high. It also helps that he's a phenomenal kisser to help Dean ignore his own personal rules of when he can and can't kiss guys.

He sighs deeply as the man kisses his throat. "God, I haven't been fucked like that in years."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not." He says with a quiet laugh, inhaling deeply and groaning. "Fuck, you smell so good." He breathes out, tongue swiping at the hollow of Dean's throat before he groans again and drags himself away. "I need to eat." He grumbles, sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp.

They both grunt at the sudden brightness and Dean stares at his surroundings. Weird. It's a room. Like a real room. With weapons mounted on the wall, hamper in the corner, a desk with...a picture of his mother on it. The man is looking at him like he's got three heads and Dean jumps out of the amazingly comfortable bed and grabs a wicked looking stone tool off the wall.

"Where the fuck am I?" He shouts as the man puts up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Shit. I knew something was off. Knew you didn't smell quite right."

"Answer me."

"The bunker. We're in the bunker. In our bedroom."

"Yeah nice try, weirdo." Dean spits out, getting into his boxer briefs one handed, keeping the axe leveled at him.

He sighs in exasperation and rubs his temples. "Look. Obviously something weird happened. What year is it?" He asks, surveying Dean and his lack of anti possession tattoo, no handprint from Castiel, no scar from the bad werewolf hunt last year.

"2005, genius." He snaps as the man winces.

"Yeah. This is not good." He ducks and grabs his boxers from the side of the bed as Dean looks for his clothes and isn't finding any. Or rather. Nothing he wore yesterday at least. "Put the damn axe down and lets go find Sam."

"Sam? Sam's here?"

"Yeah. Sam's here. He's fine. Let me get you some clothes." He says, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and a tshirt.

Dean doesn't put down the axe, but he does let the guy hand him a pair of jeans and a shirt which he insists on putting on clumsily and one handed while trying to keep his eye and weapon on the guy.

"So who are you?" He asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Benny. Your boyfriend."

"Wrong. I don't have a boyfriend." Dean scoffs as Benny rolls his eyes and holds the door for him.

"What?! Dude. We can't leave together."

"This is our bedroom, Dean."

"What if Sam sees?"

"Trust me. He's seen more than he's ever wanted to."

Dean stares at him in a cross between horror and amusement as Benny ushers him along.

"Jeez, Dean since when are you such a screamer?" Charlie asks as they enter the kitchen before dropping her spoon in the cereal dish with a clatter. "Holy magical vampire cock, Benny! You fucked him back into his twenties?!?"

Sam turns around from digging in the fridge and throws a strawberry at Charlie who yelps before he realizes she's being serious.

"Holy shit." Sam says as Dean who has not put down the axe takes a big step back and stares at Benny.

"Vampire?!" He shouts and swings at him out of reflex, Benny dodging and letting him take a chunk out of the wall instead.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?" Sam says, getting between the two of them as Benny smartly moves to the other side of the kitchen.

"You fucking tell me!" Dean yells as Sam looks to Benny who shrugs. "And what the fuck is wrong with your hair? You look like Lion King audition reject!"

Sam pauses a moment before looking back to Benny for more.

"He said it was 2005." Benny supplies helpfully as Kevin trudges in looking like hell.

"Seriously guys. Do you ever stop yelling? It's bad enough I get the technicolor visions of you two boning each other all the time, but I don't need to hear it too. And now this?"

"Kevin. We've got a problem." Sam explains as Kevin rolls his eyes and staggers to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug.

"Of course you do. Because it's 9 am on a Saturday." He grumbles as Charlie stares at Dean.

"Uh. So. I think we might have read that spell wrong." Charlie adds as Benny glares.

"Beg pardon?"

She winces under his stare and retrieves her spoon to poke at her froot-loopie-ohs. "Uh. We were all down in one of the rooms in the basement and we found some old book and read a part of it and oh shit." Charlie whines and Kevin sighs.

"Great."

"Someone wanna clue me in?" Dean demands and Sam moves a bit too quickly and Dean’s hand twitches on the axe.

"Dean! Put the axe down. Look. Just. Sit down. Or. Not." He huffs when Dean only lowers the axe slightly. "This is the Men of Letters Bunker, it's a secret society that fought against evil stuff."

"So...they're hunters."

"Not exactly. They actually didn't like hunters."

"They're kind of like librarians. Who fight demons. But less fighting and more like...books." Charlie explains as he sneers.

"So like nerd hunters without all the fun stuff?"

"Pretty much." Charlie agrees as Dean looks around skeptically.  

"So what are we doing here. And who the hell are you two?" Dean asks, pointing at Charlie and Kevin.

"Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord or whatever." Kevin says like he's asking Dean if he wants fries with his burger while he sips his coffee.

"And I'm Charlie, your best friend slash little sister you never wanted..." She says with a grin until his stare wilts it.

"So why does that thing think I'm his..." Dean waves his hand and Sam sighs.

"Coz you are."

"What? Why?!"

"I don't know? I stopped asking why with you a very long time ago." Sam says sounding exasperated. "Back to the point. It's 2015, Dean. The spell we messed with must have been some sort of...time swap."

"What the hell are you messing with spells for?" Dean snaps as Sam sighs.

"Look, Dean, a lot has changed, the world is a whole lot bigger now than it was in '05. You--"

Charlie stops him with a shriek. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Space time continuum! And all that shit! God! Haven't you ever seen sci-fi? You can't tell him what happens in the future, he already knows too much! Tell him, Kevin!"

"Whatever. We'll fix it, we always do. But I recommend calling Cas, he's got a bit more experience with the whole time travel gig."

"I'll go call hot wings." Benny sighs, leaving the kitchen.

"You trust him walking around here freely?" Dean demands as Sam pauses and nods.

"Yeah. I do. I trust him because you trust him."

Dean's mouth snaps shut as he tries to process all this nonsense.

 

Things don't get much better when Castiel arrives, randomly appearing in the War Room where Sam, Charlie, and Kevin are analyzing the stack of books they'd found. Dean sits on one end of the table glaring at the vampire while the vampire keeps his growing concerns quiet.

"What the fuck?" Dean shouts, nearly toppling off the chair as he jerks back.

Castiel stares at him and frowns. "I see what you mean, Benny." He smirks ever so slightly and shrugs. "However he hasn't tried to stab me yet." He muses as Benny whistles and nods his head, signaling for him to move.

With a quiet rustle of feathers and ethereal wings Castiel reappears behind Dean as he lurches forward at his now missing target and gets the stone blade stuck in the table top.

"Enough with the axe, Dean!" Sam says in frustration and Dean finally gives up trying to pry the axe free.

"It appears I spoke too soon." Castiel says and sounds the tiniest bit amused. "Hm." He scans Dean inquisitively and backs him up against a bookshelf.

"Sammy what the fuck is this guy?" Dean asks, not taking his eyes off him.

"Dean, that's Cas, he's..." Sam hesitates for a second but Castiel puffs up and answers for him.

"I am an angel. Well, mostly. Close enough at least."

"Like harps and little fluffy wings?" Dean sneers as Kevin laughs and looks up briefly from his grimoire.

"No. Dicks with way too much power, free time, and an ass ton of daddy issues. They'll smite your face off. Present company excluded of course." He says even as Castiel nods in agreement.

"This is bullshit. What are you doing around these...things, Sam?"

"These things are my friends, our friends. I told you, things have changed. You have no idea what you're in for." Sam says in warning and Dean falls silent.

Benny retreats to the kitchen, mouth pressed into a tight line as the uncomfortable mood hangs in the air.

 

He sets about making lunch, heating up the gumbo from the night before. He sips on a blood bag as he works, but it's not cutting it. He's worn thin by his stress and worry about Dean, his Dean, and the hunger is gnawing at the back of his mind. The chemical aftertaste of the anticoagulants sits heavy on his tongue and he puts the half full bag back into the fridge.

Dean sneers at him when he puts a steaming bowl of gumbo and rice in front of him. "What? He cooks?"

"He does, it's really good! We had it for dinner last night." Charlie says as Dean glares.

"No. _I_ had a burger sometime around lunch and was wiped after a salt and burn and skipped dinner."

"Semantics." Castiel mumbles with a wave of his hand.

 

It turns out the spell is tied to the moon phases and it'll take roughly two weeks before they can reverse it- something about full moon versus new moon.

 

Things are tense in the bunker, with Dean increasingly restless and Benny trying to keep a respectable distance from him. Everyone tiptoes around Dean, trying to not say too much that might potentially cause problems later.

Sam makes an allusion to the apocalypse and Charlie promptly clears her throat.

"Spoilers." She singsongs in a decent River Song impression.

Dean picks fights easily, lashing out at Castiel who pays him as much mind as a cat swatting away a fly, and constantly picking at Benny.

Benny retreats to one of the unused sleeping quarters to try and minimize problems and wallow in worry.

 

Of course avoiding Dean only works so well for so long. After almost a week of near misses they stumble across each other in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Benny’s short tempered and exhausted and Dean glares at him across the kitchen island watching him sip on a blood bag with the refrigerator door open.

"Do you really think I'd ever really want to be with you?" Dean questions, as the blood tastes bitter on Benny's tongue. "I'm a hunter. I kill shit like you." He spits out as Benny puts the plastic baggie back into the drawer and shuts the door to the refrigerator.

"I can smell your fear, you know. Trying to act all tough, but you really just can't stand not knowing why, can you?" Benny counters and Dean flinches minutely as he comes closer.

"I would give anything to have you stay like this, Dean, even if it meant you'd hate me." He says, sighing as Dean stares at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to go through hell. Literally and figuratively. Your dad's gonna sacrifice himself to save you, Sam is gonna get himself killed and you're gonna sell your soul to bring him back. Hell hounds are gonna tear you apart and you are gonna spend 40 years of agony on the rack, Dean. But it won't stop there. Eventually you're gonna give up, you're going to stop wanting to feel powerless and you're gonna give in and study under one of Hell's best. The first drop of blood you shed will be what starts the Apocalypse. Castiel will save you from Hell and resurrect you, but you'll never escape Hell. Even now you’re still haunted by it. But you take hit after hit and you still keep going. You still keep helping people, because that's what you do. That's the man I fell in love with."

"And where do you fit in this picture?" Dean asks, looking a little pale as Benny tells him his future.

"I found you in purgatory, trying to find your angel friend. I knew the way out, but you wouldn't let us go until you found him. You and me, we tore purgatory apart and left a trail of blood as we went and we were brothers in arms. You said purgatory was pure and it was. You, me, looking for the angel, killin' whatever got in our way. You had my back, I had yours. Plain and simple. We got topside and couldn't quite manage to part ways as planned. But when Sam was in a bind down there in purgatory, you asked me to go back for him. And I did, no hesitation. You wanna kill me, Dean? You already did, coz I let you. And when I didn't come back with Sam, the first chance you got,  you came storming back in fixin' to drag me back out. Been together ever since."

"You expect me to believe I trust you?" Dean asks as Benny shrugs and sighs.

"You let me feed from you."

"You're lying."

"You can think whatever you want, but you're the one who offers yourself to me when times get rough and the bags ain't cuttin' it."

"Bullshit."

"Mmm, what's best is you love it."

"You're fucking lying."

"You'll find out in ten years I'm not." Benny can't help but smirk at the heavy scent of Dean's arousal hanging in the air.

  
  


Dean finds him two days later in the library. Ever since their encounter in the kitchen, Dean’s been withdrawn and sobered.

He stands just a few feet away, staring at the old tomes on the tabletop, looking tired.

"Did you really mean it."

"Mean what?" Benny asks, looking up from his book as Dean shifts uncomfortably.

"What you said. The other night. About me, about what happens to me?"

"I did. I've never lied to you, not starting now." Benny tells him, as Dean swallows hard and nods, letting his hands rest on the back of the nearest chair.

"Oh." It's quiet and rough sounding and Dean shakes his head slightly. "But why me?"

"I can't answer that, darlin. No one knows why anything happens. But what I can tell you is that you keep fighting because it's what you do. You don't take the easy way out, you don't give up, you still help those that need helpin'. You're a good man, Dean. One of the best I've ever known."

"I can't..." Dean shakes his head again and takes a slow step back.

"Don't have a choice." Benny answers gently as Dean retreats.

 

Benny finds Dean in their bedroom the next day when he tries to slip in unnoticed to get some more clean clothes.

"Sorry. I'll come back later." He says as Dean shakes his head.

"No. It's. Uh. It's okay." Dean answers, getting off the bed and standing uncomfortably.

"How are you doing?" Benny asks hesitantly as Dean nods and shrugs.

"Can't sleep." He admits and runs his hand through his hair. "Sam keeps following me around asking if I'm okay and keeps trying to keep tabs on me, Charlie literally handed me a set of index cards with pre approved conversation topics because she's terrified of breaking the future, that Cas guy is weird and Kevin is always reading and mumbling in some weird language."

"They mean well."

"Yeah well..." Dean huffs and watches him go through drawers, looking for something fresh to wear. "So, I'm gonna guess those little satin and lace panties aren't yours." Dean smirks as Benny looks a bit embarrassed. "Guess I do tell you things."

 

They meet again that night in the kitchen, Benny staring at a half empty blood bag on the kitchen island when Dean wanders in.

"Still can't sleep?" Benny asks, his own voice rough with exhaustion.

Dean shakes his head and opens the fridge, pulling out a beer but not looking too enthused about it. He pops the cap with his ring and stands near Benny.

"What?" Dean asks as he catches Benny smiling fondly.

"You don't wear any of that anymore." He gestures loosely with a wave of his hand and Dean looks down to the ring, the beaded bracelets, and the amulet around his neck.

"I don't?" He asks curiously as Benny reaches out, signaling him to come closer.

"May I see it? You told me about it, but I've never seen it." His hand hovers near the horned figure hanging from the leather string. Dean nods, standing closer than ever. To his credit he doesn't flinch when Benny's thick fingers gently pluck the gold amulet from where it lays just below his collar bones.

It looks small against the size of Benny's hand and he stares at it reverently.

"Why don't I wear it anymore?"

"Coz god ain't listening anymore. Legend has that this amulet helps you find god. You let Cas borrow it in the heat of the apocalypse so he could go all over tryin' to find god. But god either wasn't there, or didn't wanna be found. You didn't want it back."

Dean swallows hard and stares at the little gold face. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"What part?" Benny asks as he lets the amulet slide off his fingers and swing gently and bounce against his chest.

"All of it." He shrugs and stares at his bare feet on the floor. "I keep trying to picture hell. I keep imagining all the ways Sam could die."

"I shouldn't have told you." Benny admits as Dean shakes his head.

"No. I might not like it, but you're the only one who's treated me like I exist, you know?" He laughs bitterly and looks up, catching Benny's pale blue eyes. "I just need." Dean huffs and shifts uncomfortably. "I need."

Benny carefully lifts his hand to Dean’s jaw and sees his breathing speed up  and hears his pulse begin to pound. "I need to not keep thinking about what's going to happen."

They manage to get closer, Dean fitting between the gap in Benny's knees, so close Benny can feel the heat of Dean's breath.

"I'm not gonna think this is cheating right?" He asks as Benny chuckles and cups the back of his head and brings their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"No, cher, I'm pretty sure present you would give me a pass for being with past you in this situation."  

  


If anyone notices the subtle shift in Dean's attitude towards the vampire, no one mentions it, even if it's the giant pink polka dotted elephant in the room. Kevin purposefully keeps his head down and headphones on, undoubtedly already fully aware. Sam lets slide the softer smiles and almost bashful looks Dean gives Benny. Charlie looks like she wants to say something or flail when she catches the way Benny's hand drifts across the small of Dean’s back when he places a sandwich in front of him and the way Dean's shoulders relax at the touch.

It's not all magically better, Dean still gets anxious when he sees the blood bags in the little meat drawer in the refrigerator, he's not entirely comfortable with Benny’s mouth, and when he's reminded that Benny's not human. He gets even more uncomfortable when Kevin gets a nasty paper cut and Benny sits there fixated on the blood welling up in the wound. He ends up excusing himself for the rest of the afternoon.  

 

Dean finds him in the spare bedroom he's claimed later that night. The spell will be ready to cast tomorrow evening and it looms over him like an execution.

"Hey." He says, knocking on the door, left just slightly ajar.

Benny is reclining on the bed reading and he looks up from his book and gives him a slight smile. He looks as tired and worn as Dean but masks it well. He sits up and hangs his legs off the side of the bed.

"Can't sleep?"

Dean shakes his head as Benny carefully folds down the corner of the page and sets the book aside as Dean comes in.

 

Dean hesitates only a moment before straddling his knees and settling into his lap. Benny knows what he needs; distraction, and he's more than willing to provide.

Dean hooks his arms around Benny's neck and keeps them pressed close together as they kiss. The scrape of Benny's stubble rubs against his chin and each rough graze lights Dean’s skin on fire. Kissing is okay, Dean can handle that, but he knows Benny can feel his heart beat rabbit fast when his mouth trails anywhere below his chin and Benny respects that. But Dean takes a shaky breath and tips his head back, letting Benny's lips slide from his own to the soft underside of his jaw. Benny hesitates until Dean grabs the back of his head and moves him closer with a short nod.

"It's okay." He pants as Benny hums in approval, sucking at the skin and keeping his teeth to himself to avoid startling Dean.

Dean keeps rocking back into Benny's lap, desperately trying to get more friction until Benny carefully flips him so he's laying on his back.

"Shh." Benny tells him when he fusses and Benny settles him back against the pillows. "Just lay back. I got you." Benny tells him softly, cupping his cheeks and Dean feels warm all over and can't quite manage to look him in the eye without smiling shyly.

Benny kisses the smile off his lips and goes back to his throat, loving the soft noises Dean lets escape.

Benny strips him out of his tshirt and jeans before moving to lavish attention to every inch of Dean’s tanned and freckled skin until he's a writhing mess.

When Benny finally hooks his fingers under the lace hip hugger panties that are just a bit too loose on Dean’s younger frame, Dean's begging.

"Please." He chokes out as Benny tugs down the panties, damp in the front from Dean’s cock.

"Want my mouth?" Benny asks as Dean’s cock twitches against his belly and Dean fists his hands tighter in the sheets.

"Yes. Fuck, yes." He groans, spreading his legs wider and Benny stares at him approvingly.

 

At the first touch of Benny's lips, Dean’s gone. Benny takes him down easily and Dean can feel the tightness of his throat around him and he's starting to come around to the perks of an undead boyfriend when he realizes breathing is optional. He's also really good at turning Dean into an incoherent mess, successfully destroying every thought in Dean's head outside of begging for more.

Benny keeps him on the edge, backing off three or four times before Dean can come.

"Do it." Dean gasps out as Benny trails lazy, wet kisses in the creases of his thighs. "Bite me." Benny raises his head and stares at him, as Dean nods. "Do it."

"Dean. No. I shouldn't." Benny says, voice low and rough as Dean runs a hand through his sweat damp hair.

"Yeah. You should. I know you haven't been eating enough. I know you want to. You've been taking care of me and  I owe you."

"You don't owe me nothin'." Benny tells him, squeezing his thigh as Dean sighs.

"I want you to. I trust you. Please." He says as Benny hesitates a moment before nodding.

He leans in and kisses Dean gently and rests their foreheads together briefly. Dean's skin is tingling with anticipation as Benny kisses a path back down to his hips, biting back gasps every time human teeth scrape delicately against his flesh. Benny's mouth covers his cock again , getting him close again and making Dean lose himself in the wet heat and suction. He pulls off and kisses Dean's balls, tight and heavy, feeling him push towards the touch. He kisses the insides of Dean's thighs, and drags his human teeth across the sensitive area, listening to Dean pant and moan.

Benny breathes in deeply, taking in the heady scent of Dean's arousal and stares at the inside of his thigh. He knows intimately the intricate pathways of veins and arteries under his lover's skin, knows exactly where to sink his teeth, knows that his Dean’s thighs are peppered with bruises and scars from letting him feed. Benny lets his fangs descend and he lets out a relieved sigh when the sharp pressure fades. He hooks his arms around Dean's thighs to keep him still and wraps his right hand loosely around Dean's cock as he buries his face in the thigh to his left.

Dean gasps at the suddenness of the razor sharp sting, like being pierced with dozens of hypodermic needles all at once, but the pain explodes into a firestorm of pleasure as Benny brings him to his release with one firm pump of his hand. Benny's mouth soothes the wound, sucking firmly and swallowing the hot blood that flows forth.

Dean's whimpering and moaning as Benny drinks, hand still working Dean's cock to milk out every last drop, and it's the perfect counterbalance.

Benny lets his fangs retract and uses his human teeth to knead at the wound and coax the blood flow. He lets go of Dean's spent cock and brings his hand to his own erection. He swallows down another mouthful of blood and comes all over his hand and his boxers and the sheets, biting down instinctively and feeling Dean's keening rattle through his body.   

Dean tastes different, not better or worse, just different and Benny's trying to pick out every nuance. The only way he can describe it is cleaner, brighter.

Benny can feel him shaking, can taste the rapid beat of his heart on his lips and lets a few more hot gushes of blood fill his mouth before drawing back and letting the wound clot, lapping up the drips that bead up from the punctures.

He picks up his head to check on Dean, sweaty and flushed, chest heaving still as he stares up at the ceiling, eyes half lidded.

"You okay?" Benny asks as Dean nods slowly, lips tweaking into a sated smile.

"Yeah. Very okay." He says breathlessly as Benny licks the clotting wound clean and grabs Dean's panties to press against it to help it stop. He licks up the cooled puddles and drips of cum from Dean's cock and stomach, listening to him hiss as his tongue slides across his over sensitive flesh.

Benny settles against his side and allows Dean to nestle against him and recover.

"Thank you." He whispers into Dean's temple, kissing him gently as Dean nods and presses his face into the hollow of his throat.

He's quiet for a long while before he lifts his head and nudges away Benny's hand from his thigh. He stares down at the bite mark with curiosity and runs his fingertips over the bruised wound, shivering slightly. "I don't want to go back." He admits after a few moments and Benny nods.

"I wish you didn't have to. I'd give anything for you to not have to go through what you're going to go through. But there's nothing we can do."

Dean doesn't say anything and Benny tips up his chin.

"I know it ain't much consolation, but just know that at the end of it all I'll be right here."

Dean smiles wobbly and kisses the patch of gray in his rusty beard.

 

They gather for the ceremony the following night. The fix-it spell required quite a bit more finesse than a clumsy reading of some dead language and an Ill timed sneeze that sent up a cloud of hundred year old reagent residue and dust. It's awkward to say the least, everyone gathered around to say goodbye to someone who technically wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asks as Dean looks to Benny with uncertainty.

"I'll be right here, cher. It'll all be alright." He draws him close and into a kiss, resting their foreheads together briefly until Dean nods.

"Yeah.  Okay." He stands just slightly apart from Benny, his big hand clasping his shoulder reassuringly.

Castiel nods and reaches out and touches his forehead. Dean's eyes glaze over slightly before his eyelids droop shut, his legs wobbling as he falls back into Benny who catches him easily.

 

Benny takes him to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed, carefully covering him with the sheet as he sits himself in the desk chair to wait.

He wakes to Dean laughing and poking his finger at his cheek.

"What? 2 weeks with a 25 year old me wear you out?" He smirks as Benny sits up and rubs his eyes.

Dean's sitting propped up on his elbows, lips curved into a soft smile and Benny's chest squeezes tightly in relief. All his fine lines are back where they should be, his extra freckles peppering his nose, the scattered grays mixed in that Benny can only decipher because of his enhanced vision.

"Welcome back, cher." Benny sighs, crawling into the bed to kiss him. "Missed you."

"Sure." Dean scoffs but accepts the kiss. "I'm sure I'm way more fun than younger me."

"You know I love you no matter what." Benny says fondly, cupping his cheeks as Dean laughs and blushes.

"Sap." He says, gently knocking their foreheads together.

  
  


\--

 

Dean's heart is racing and his adrenaline is pumping as he stares at the man, no, the vampire, holding a stone axe staring him down over the corpse of another vampire. He's long past fear-- however long he's been in purgatory has purged fear from him, but he should still feel cautious at least as they circle each other around the corpse. Instead he feels what seems like the tiniest sparks of hope and relief blossoming in his chest, contradicting all of his instincts.

The cajun drawl telling Dean the plan sounds so strangely familiar, like a buried memory just out of reach.

Benny, as he introduces himself, explains how trust works here in purgatory and all Dean can do is fight the smile on his lips.

 _I trust you_ , a small, distant voice in his head says.

 


End file.
